Elsword's Transformation
by supersaiyanzx
Summary: Arriving in Hamel, the ElGang face off against the baddest demons they ever faced. And with Conwell absorbing some strange energy, the fights become harder for him. And confused with his feelings for Rena, what will become of the whole group?


A\N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. It's actually gonna be about a game. The game is called Elsword. It's a downloadable game on the PC which is kind of like a manga. It's really fun. It would take a while to explain but that would take forever cuz it has a bunch of mechanics so just go on or . Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Character Jobs (Again, look at those websites to understand what this means)

Elsword: Sheath Knight

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Raven: Veteran Commander

Eve: Code Battle Seraph

Chung: Tactical Trooper

* * *

The sun blazed in the sky. The sky was a beautiful ocean blue. Six heroes walked through the forest, about to enter the city of Hamel.

"How much longer?" asks Aisha. Aisha, a magician with amazing talent. Able to use her magic to govern time and space, she can warp her enemy into space or gather them into groups.

"Yeah, this is taking forever!" exclaimed Chung. Chung was a tall boy with blonde hair, sporting a pony tail. He was the prince of the Seiker family, a family known as the protectors of Hamel. His father, tried to save the kingdom form demons, but was overcome and became a demon himself. Unable to save him, Chung fled and met up with the ElGang. He was the tank of the group, being heavily armored and equipped the Destroyer, a powerful cannon. Along with his Destroyer, he is equipped with grenades know as Disfrozens and pistol like weapons know as Silver Shooters, which he acquired from his previous class, the Deadly Chaser. Also, he has a ability to turn into a Freiturnier, known as "Berserk Mode", giving a special armor with a core in the middle and wings.

"Both of you have to calm down" said Eve. Eve was an ancient Nasod who was preserved in a capsule for thousands of years. Her goal was to recreate the Nasod kingdom, but after meeting the ElGang, she helps them succeed in their purpose instead. She had long white hair with what seems like a royal Nasod costume. She carries a pair of weapons called Nasod Drones. With incredible electrical attacks, she can fire laser beams with enormous strength.

"She is right. Patience is a virtue" said Raven. Raven, had long black with a short streak of red. One of his arms is replaced with a Nasod Arm which he can shoot fire from. Not only that, he is skilled with a sword as well. Once the captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights, a group in the city of Velder, he was a commoner with a high-ranking position. With many overcome with jealousy, Nobles framed and imprisoned him. With the help of friends, comrades, and his fiancée, he was rescued. But they were soon slaughtered one by one. Taking his last breaths, a Nasod figure came up to him and promised him rebirth and power. He woke up in a capsule, with a prototype Nasod Claw and became the leader of the Velder Rebellion. But soon joined the ElGang.

"But they are right, this is taking quite a while" said Rena. Rena was an Elf who was sent on a mission to restore the power of El, a giant stone with powers beyond imagination. She is a skilled archer with incredibly strong melee attacks, able to infuse her kicks with the power of nature. Not only that, she is able conjure up powerful traps. Her green hair matched her green and white dress.

"Don't worry guys. We are really close to Hamel" said Elsword. Everyone turned their heads towards their powerful leader. Elsword had crimson red hair. His hair blazed like fire. He was a expert swordsman. He excels in both sword combat and magical combat. He wields a powerful black sword and a legendary sword called Conwell. Able to materialize Conwell at any moment, he can make endless combos with his dual-wielding technique. His goal, not only to destroy all demons, but is also to find his missing sister Elsa. She was a powerful warrior and the leader of the Red Knights. One day, she embarked on a mission to never return. Everyone thought of Elsword as their light in the darkness. He would never give up and always give them hope.

"You better be right Elsword" said Aisha.

"Don't worry, I know Elsword is telling the truth" said Rena.

"You're only saying that because you like him" whispered Chung. Rena blushed with her eyes wide opened.

"I-I DO NOT!" exclaimed Rena.

"It is very obvious you have a special connection with Elsword" said Eve.

"Raven, you think this is ridiculous too, right?" said Rena.

"Just accept the truth Rena" said Raven.

"You too?" exclaimed Rena in surprise.

"Are you guys done?" asked Elsword.

"Why?" everyone asked is unison.

"Chung, use Big Bang Stream. Everyone else, back away" said Elsword. Everyone did as he told as Chung prepared for his attack.

"Big Bang Stream!" exclaimed Chung. He shot four disfrozens to both sides of him. Then suddenly, multiple demon solders appeared from the bushes, trying to avoid the disfrozens.

"We got company" said Elsword getting into an attack position with both swords out.

A\N: There's chapter 1 guys, I just wanted to give out some background info on everyone. To get a more detailed explanation, go on the sites. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed everyone. R&R and I will see you guys later.


End file.
